Maggie/Supports
Maggie and DJ C Support *'DJ': So, Maggie. *'Maggie': Hm? *'DJ': This may be a bit rude to ask a lady, but you're pretty old, right? *'Maggie': You can say that again. *'DJ': Where are you from? Did you watch civilization on this continent develop over your life, or did you come here from somewhere else? *'Maggie': I was born veeeery far away a looong time ago. *'DJ': Oh, I see. How'd you make it out here, then? *'Maggie': I was taken from my home at a very young age. Probably about your mother's age. *'DJ': Hm. *'Maggie': And well, I was taken away. Spent a few decades in a weird place that I didn't know until I discovered the existence of dragonstones, transformed, and flew off. *'DJ': Interesting. And then what? *'Maggie': Then I spent some-odd centuries back home. After that, I spent a few decades in The Domain and came here! *'DJ': That sounds like quite the life story. You should tell me the full version sometime. *'Maggie': I can do that if you're interested. *'DJ': I am. So, um, another question. *'Maggie': Yeah? *'DJ': How do you handle losing friends? You must have made a lot of human friends with much shorter lifespans than you. How do you handle watching them all die? *'Maggie': You know how I'm always happy and bubbly? *'DJ': Yeah? *'Maggie': Like that. *'DJ': That was...an oddly uncomplicated answer. *'Maggie': Heh, sorry. Not really feeling the whole profound thing right now. Ask again later. *'DJ': Can do. Maggie and Green C Support *'Maggie': La dee da...what a beautiful day! The sun is shining, the birds are singing, I—OW! Am getting rocks thrown at my head! *'Green': ...Sorry about that! It wasn't a rock. *'Maggie': What is this? A...bouncy ball? *'Green': It's a long story. I thought I'd be able to catch you. *'Maggie': Catch me? You mean like a pet? *'Green': ...Yes. My wyvern's lonely. *'Maggie': Well, if you wanted me to play with your dragon, all you had to do was ask! *'Green': Heh, my bad. *'Maggie': Let's go play with your wyvern! *'Green': Sure. (Damn. Guess I'll try again. I will catch them all.) Maggie and Pika C Support *'Pika': Whoa! *'Maggie': Ack! Don’t startle me like that, you’ll ruin artistic talent! *'Pika': Sorry, I was expecting you to be in here reading something, but to be drawing? That’s so cool! *'Maggie': Thanks, I think. I’ve only had a thousand or so years to perfect my craft. *'Pika': Well, you’re really good at it. Wish I was that good. *'Maggie': You draw too? *'Pika': Sometimes. *'Maggie': Why don’t you show me? *'Pika': Because it’ll look terrible next to your work. *'Maggie': I’ve had a THOUSAND years to get good at this. *'Pika': …one of the eyes is still lopsided. *'Maggie': See? Even masters at their craft make mistakes. *'Pika': Disregarding that one mistake, everything else about…her? Him? Them? Whatever, everything else is still perfect! *'Maggie': And I’m sure your pictures are perfect too! C’mon, let’s both draw something and see how it goes. Sound like a plan? *'Pika': I guess it does. Maggie and Sam C Support *'Sam': Maggie, aren’t you a bit, er, old to be reading that? *'Maggie': What? No one ever told me there’s an age limit on books. *'Sam': Technically there isn’t, and while you definitely look the age the books are aimed for, those aren’t the kind of reading material a wise manakete such as yourself should be wasting her time on. *'Maggie': …The tone of your voice tells me you’re trying to get me to give up the book so you can read it yourself. *'Sam': I would never. *'Maggie': Do you like these books too? *'Sam': No. *'Maggie': You totally do. *'Sam': This is pointless. Go read a tome about manakete history or something, to remind yourself of how someone of your age should act. *'Maggie': I’m having a relaxing moment of being a kid again, hush. *'Sam': Give me the book. *'Maggie': Never! *'Sam': Ah, yes, turning into your ferocious dragon form is perfect here, because that means the book is mi—hey, wait. This isn’t the original source material. This is someone’s witty parody of the original series! This is even BETTER than what I thought you had. Maggie and Sarah C Support *'Maggie': You keep looking at me like you want to say something. Is it my ears? It’s always my ears with people. *'Sarah': No, I was just trying to figure out how something as majestic as a dragon could be locked away in such a small body. *'Maggie': Are you treating me like a child? Seriously? *'Sarah': Was that what I said? *'Maggie': …Nope, guess not! *'Sarah': Do people usually do that? *'Maggie': Any time I start trying to strike up conversation, that’s usually the first thing that gets called to attention. Boooooring, am I right? *'Sarah': You definitely are right. I’m just curious about how you’ve managed to stay so small and compact across the years. *'Maggie': Because I’m built this way? *'Sarah': It’s not a question I expect an answer to. I like that one, though. You are definitely built that way. *'Maggie': Hey, where are you going! *'Sarah': To go compare my mental image of your dragon form to my wyvern. *'Maggie': Oh! I get it…she must be jealous that I’m able to be me and dragon me, while her mount’s only a dragon! Silly Sarah! B Support *'Maggie': Is this your wyvern? *'Sarah': You’ve seen her in battle before. Yes, this is her. *'Maggie': Ha, right, I have seen her before. I’ve had good conversations with her. *'Sarah': You…have? *'Maggie': Dragon talk. It’s pretty awesome. *'Sarah': Like, on the battlefield? *'Maggie': There, here, anywhere. Before you got her, even. *'Sarah': You knew my wyvern before she was mine? *'Maggie': Yeah! I…think, anyway. I’ve known a lot of dragons across time. *'Sarah': I bet you have. *'Maggie': I like your wyvern though! She’s happy with being ridden into potential death all the time. She says it’s a lot like one of those adventure stories that everyone knows. *'Sarah': She wouldn’t know any adventure stories. *'Maggie': I may have added that myself. *'Sarah': Is this why you followed me out here? To tell me stories about my mount? *'Maggie': Maybe. *'Sarah': Could you maybe not? *'Maggie': Huh? I would have thought you’d enjoy them! *'Sarah': You’re just reminding me that, instead of getting to talk to her myself, I have to talk to you. Because you’re the one who’s the Manakete, not her. *'Maggie': I totally called it that you’re jealous about that, but okay. I’ll go. *'Sarah': Thank you. *'Maggie': …She’s not happy about this, by the way. *'Sarah': Likely story. A Support *'Sarah': I thought I told you to get away from my wyvern. *'Maggie': You did. *'Sarah': So, why are you here? *'Maggie': She asked me to come after the last battle. *'Sarah': You can stop this act whenever you’d like. I know you can’t talk to her. *'Maggie': I can too talk to her. Just not in this form. *'Sarah': So you talk to her when you’re a giant dragon? *'Maggie': Basically, yeah. And it’s awesome. *'Sarah': Huh. Not very realistic, but then again I guess you simply being a dragon isn’t either. *'Maggie': She told me you talk to her all the time about me. *'Sarah': She…w-what? *'Maggie': Said that you are always complimenting me and my fighting abilities, by putting her down about hers. Since she can’t transform and learn by being human, then use her skills as a wyvern to kill things. *'Sarah': I didn’t ever say those things. *'Maggie': A wyvern never lies to their friends. *'Sarah': You two are friends? *'Maggie': She’s at least friendly to me. Unlike her rider. *'Sarah': Well sorry for not instantly wanting to trust you, especially when you started saying you could talk to my mount! *'Maggie': Stop referring to her as that. *'Sarah': What? *'Maggie': She doesn’t like it. It makes her feel like more of a tool and less of a friend. *'Sarah': You dragons and your frie—whoa! Really? Here? You’re going to turn into your dragon form here? What’s the point? *'Maggie': …To see your reaction. There was a moment there where your face lit up at seeing me as a giant dragon. *'Sarah': Okay, so I may really like dragons. What of it? *'Maggie': You should like your wyvern as much as you like me. That’s all. *'Sarah': So…start smiling like that whenever I see her? *'Maggie': Pretty much! *'Sarah': I’ll give it a shot, I guess. If you think it’s a good idea, anyway. S Support *'Sarah': Why am I not surprised to see you out here? *'Maggie': Because I spend a lot of time here? It’s kind of what I do? *'Sarah': You were visiting someone again, weren’t you? *'Maggie': You got me. But how could I resist? She’s so much fun to talk to! *'Sarah': But you can’t talk to her unless you’re being your dragon self. *'Maggie': No one said I wasn’t. *'Sarah': Oh, so I missed seeing it? *'Maggie': I can always do it again, I guess. Should have figured you’d be jealous about that. Your wyvern has told me so much about how you tell her how beautiful I look. *'Sarah': You have scales, can fly, and are super badass. I can’t lie about how much I like that. *'Maggie': I think you more than like it, don’t you? *'Sarah': W-what? No! *'Maggie': I can see it in your face. This isn’t the first time someone’s tried to tell me that they, as a dragon rider, would love to ride this dragon. And I accept! *'Sarah': You…accept? *'Maggie': Yeah! Me and your wyvern had a talk. If there’s ever a time you want to charge into battle on MY back instead of hers, she’s okay with it! She thinks it would build a friendship between us faster than just fighting next to each other would. *'Sarah': Oh. Phew. For a second I thought you were— *'Maggie': And I told her that I don’t think it would be friendship we’d be building. *'Sarah': —you did what. *'Maggie': I think you really like me. Not dragon me. The whole package. *'Sarah': And what if I do? *'Maggie': Then it’s mutual. You’re cool, I’m cool, together, we’re the perfect pair! *'Sarah': Minus the part where you’ve been doing this for thousands of years. *'Maggie': It hasn’t even been two thousand years! And even still, I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. It’s like…I could just be with you forever. *'Sarah': Your forever’s a lot different than mine. *'Maggie': I’m sure I’ll manage. Now how about we make this official somehow? *'Sarah': …By letting me ride you into the skies? *'Maggie': I am so there. Maggie and Signele C Support *'Signele': You’ve got some sort of stone on you, yeah? *'Maggie': Of course! It lets me use my natural Manakete abilities. Don’t you have a stone too? *'Signele': Yeah! Can’t unleash the power of the Taguel unless I’ve got one. *'Maggie': …You know what this means? *'Signele': I don’t know. That we shouldn’t lose our stones? *'Maggie': It means that if we team up, we could be the best fighters ever! *'Signele': By transforming into what we’re meant to be? I like the sound of that! *'Maggie': Imagine the faces on the enemies when they see a dragon and a rabbit coming for them! They’d be so scared! *'Signele': They’d be trembling in their armor! *'Maggie': And then we’d kill them. *'Signele': ...Right! Kill them! *'Maggie': Not up for the killing? *'Signele': No, I am! I just got distracted by something. Your heart’s beating rather fast. Is everything okay? *'Maggie': Just excited about the idea of being the best beast team ever, that’s all! *'Signele': Oh, okay. Why don’t you get less excited so that it doesn’t bother my ears so much? *'Maggie': I could try to do that, I guess… Maggie and Kelsie C Support *'Maggie': Hey Kesh! *'Kelsie': Hi mom. *'Maggie': So what was the future like? *'Kelsie': You mean before or after everything went to hell and Grima killed everyone? *'Maggie': Before, definitely. What were Sarah and I like as moms? *'Kelsie': Right. Well, it was definitely interesting. You were always the fun mom and Sarah was the strict mom. *'Maggie': Souds about right. How old were you when we adopted you? *'Kelsie': About five, I think. I do have memories of the orphanage you got me from. It was run by a really nice man who looked kind of like a girl. *'Maggie': Interesting tidbit to remember. Do you know why we adopted? *'Kelsie': No idea. Why do you ask? *'Maggie': Because future me must have been through something. I think it would be great to have another little manakete running around. It's not exactly easy to find those, you know. So why would future me adopt and not have a donor or something? *'Kelsie': I have no idea. Maybe you became good friends with the man who ran my orphanage? *'Maggie': Maybe... well, thanks for the talk! *'Kelsie': Wait, is that all? *'Maggie': If you don't want it to be, I guess not. We can still hang out. *'Kelsie': Good. I've missed quality time with my moms. B Support *'Maggie': Kelsie, where've you been? *'Kelsie': Been hanging around my friends a bit. Is that okay? *'Maggie': Oh of course! I was just wondering. I need to make sure you're alright. 'S what good moms do! *'Kelsie': You're right. *'Maggie': Kesh, is everything okay? *'Kelsie': What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. *'Maggie': You sure? You seem a bit...distant? *'Kelsie': It's nothing. *'Maggie': Now Kesh, what kind of mom would I be if I let my daughter sulk around? *'Kelsie': Well... *'Maggie': Tell me! Please? *'Kelsie': Okay, okay... I just...feel like maybe I'm a disappointment. *'Maggie': A disappointment? But why? Is this because you're a healer before a fighter? *'Kelsie': No. Something you said last time got me thinking about it, and now I'm convinced you hate me. *'Maggie': I could never hate you! *'Kelsie': Really? Because last time we spoke about this, you said you wonder why future you didn't have a manakete child. I'm sure you'd be so much happier if I was a manakete like you. *'Maggie': Now don't talk like that. If we didn't want you, we wouldn't have adopted you. *'Kelsie': I'd believe you, but it's future you that adopted me! Present-you is probably just angry at your future-self for picking adoption over a donor. *'Maggie': Hey now, that's not true at all! *'Kelsie': Whatever. I'm sorry I'm such a bother to you. *'Maggie': Kelsie, wait! Don't make me use my dragon roar to get your attention! ...Oh man, she's gone. Did I do something wrong...? Category:Supports